I love him, really!
by SkyUnderSeige
Summary: Sakura insists she loves Sasuke, much to the annoyance to Naruto.So, Naruto decides to question her.SasuNaru.


Title: I love him, really!  
Pairing: SasuNaru  
Rating: T  
Disclaimer: I do not own any aspects or characters from Kishimoto-sensei's Naruto series.

A/N : Ohayou! (Or Konnichiwa... or whatever time of the day it is when you read this.) Just a small note, they're about Shippuuden age here.I was in a 'I-don't-like-Sakura-mood' when I wrote this, so Sakura kinda...well, just read, kay?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Another bowl, please!"

Naruto sat down, patting his stomach apprecitively.The stool slowly gave in under the blonde's weight, the cushion sinking in.He sighed, then offered a brief glance towards the occupied seat beside him."So what can I do for you, Sakura-chan?"Affection tinged the boy's tone.

Although he had no feelings no Sakura, the affection he had said her name with had become a ritual, a habit.

"Have you been noticing how Sasuke-kun has been acting lately?"

Naruto's eyes twitched, answering honestly he replied,"No."

"Huh?You haven't?"She asked, her tone surprised, then a sly smirk made a way onto her face,"As thick as ever I see."

The blonde glared, his eyes narrowing dangerously.Sakura's face sobered immediately, in return Naruto's glare vanished, afraid he had hurt her.His hand moved behind his head, rubbing sheepishly,"Ne, Sakura-chan, I didn't-"

"Seriously, Naruto,"Her face sadened,"He seems more distant from me than ever."

He blinked, surprised at her tone."Huh?"

Sakura gave him a worried look, as if asking him to take away all her problems.His face softened, but a slight irritation was obivious."You really love him, huh?"

She nodded sadly.  
"Do you really?"

"I love him, really!"She replied, her tone slighlty high pitched.

Naruto's brows came together, his eyes fixed on hers.He repositioned himself on the stool,until his back leaned aganist the wall of the ramen stand."You do, huh?"

He only got a glare in response.

A bitter chuckle escaped Naruto's parted pink lips.Bringing his arm up, he placed his elbow on the counter, and rested his cheek in his palm.His other fist clenched automatically.His eyes still fixed on hers, he started,"Then tell me,Sakura-chan,"He paused,"What's Sasuke's favourite food?"

She looked surprised by the question, before a cocky smile made it's way onto her face,"Chocolate, of course!"

Naruto hung his head, his bangs hiding his face, but a mocking smile covered his features.

_Wrong._

"Then, what's his favourite desert?"  
"Ice cream!"She responded happily.

He gave a low, shallow nod in response.

_Wrong._

"His favourite color?"  
"Umm...blue."

_Wrong. _

Naruto tilted his head, his eyes re-meeting hers.His eyes sparkled with amusement,"And his favourite hobby?" 

Sakura's eyes beamed with confidence,"Training, of course!"

_Wrong._

The smile Naruto gave her was empty,"Sakura-chan, a piece of advice, before proclaiming you love someone,at least get the basics right."

Sakura's brows furrowed, as she jerked back,"Wha..."

Bold footsteps could be heard approaching the stand, and Naruto's eyes shot to the raven hair that proceeded through the door.He grinned.

"Dobe,"That smooth voice that Sasuke possessed growled,"There you are.Finished yet?"Onyx eyes met blue.

Glancing back to stunned green eyes still focused on him,he stood, grinning,"Hai, hai, Sasuke-teme."

Sasuke's eyes briefly went from Naruto to Sakura and back again, but got a dismissing wave about it from the blonde.Shrugging, he muttered,"Hurry up then.I want to go train, and I'm not waiting for your sorry ass forever."He turned to go, his hair fluttering in the wind as he left.

The blonde's eyes narrowed at the retreating form.Glancing back at his untouched bowl of ramen, he shrugged, his feet automatically dragging him out of the store.Just as his left foot left the store, a cold hand wrapped around his wrist.He was jerked back, a small 'eep' escaping his lips.Turning his head, his eyes met Sakura's."Wha...?"

"Tell me,"her voice swiftly cutting him off,"What the _hell_ you meant by what you said."He noticed her voice left no room for arguement.It was demanding an answer, now.

Naruto smirked,tugged his hand out of Sakura's grip, and leaned forward.He slowly brought his mouth to her ear, grinning when she shivered from it.His voice was hushed as he whispered to her.When he pulled back, he delighted in the pale color of her face.Smile still in place, he left the shop.

Sakura stood still, her eyes wide with disbelief.

"Sasuke!Aren't you hungry?You should eat something!"Naruto's voice slowly drifted to her ears.

"I've already eaten, and besides,"A thud and a muffled groan sounded,"I've got my desert right here."Sasuke's husky voice spoke.An 'eep' was heard before a loud 'poof' sounded.

Sakura's eyes widened further.Her legs unsteadily moved her out of the shop, and her eyes searched for any sign of her friends.When no sign became obivious to her, a large puff of air unsteadily came from her mouth.She fell to her knees in one smooth movement, a single tear escaping from the corner of her eye.

_"How can you love someone if you know nothing about them?It's simple really, Sakura-chan.His favourite food?Well, he had two actually, tomatoes and...me.His favourite desert?As much as I hate to say it, that's me as well.His favourite color?Orange.He favourite hobby?Can you guess?"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Ahhhh!I feel kinda...bad.But not really, because I really don't like SasuSaku at all.I hate that pairing.XD-Well, sorry if I offened any Sakura fans or anyone else, I promise, that wasn't my intention!I hope you enjoyed it!Review?


End file.
